Never-Sharks
Never-Sharks are minor recurring characters featured in the series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. There vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background Never-Sharks are known to be one of the most feared inhabits of the Never Sea.Have come in various shape, sizes, color and species through the course of the series. ''Role in the series'' In the episode "Surfin' Turf", Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully are at Mermaid Lagoon getting surf lessons from their mermaid friend Marina. Mr. Smee was briefly disguised as Never-Shark to scare the young pirates from the surfboard, allowing Captain Hook the chance to steal it. A Never-Shark first appeared in the episode "Undersea Bucky!" Marina takes Jake and his crew to the bottom of the Never Sea to help search for the magical Pink Pearl the power source of Neptune City.As the young crew descend into the depths they encounter a Never-Shark who attempt to attack Submarine Bucky but the young crew manage to scare it off using the statue of King Neptune. While Marina and Jake and his friends try to restore the pearl to its resting place they run into Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, who were originally on the hunt for the Jolly Roger missing anchor, Hook couldn't pass up a chance to swipe the pearl from the puny pirates, but he was thwarted yet again by the young pirate team and sent fleeing back to the Jolly Roger along with Smee and the missing anchor when a hungry shark returns chasing the bumbling pirates. In the episode "Jake's Royal Rescue",a Hammerhead Shark is featured during Sharky and Bones song The One That Got Away.Later when Jake pursue Captain Hook and his crew on the open Never Sea to rescue Queen Coralie.Captain Hook releases the Hammerhead to attack Bucky allowing him a chance to escape. In the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n",When Sharky and Bones are left in charge of the Jolly Roger,Jake and his crew must help the two captains get along.During the search for a golden pineapple from Pineapple Island, the pirates are attacked by a flying Never-Shark it wasn't until Skully used his crackers to lure the hungry beast away they could safely reach the island. In the episode "Look Out...Never-Sharks!", Finn the Mer-Boy takes Jake on an underwater excursion to go Wreck Racing with his old friend Smiley the Never Shark. While at Buster Boat Bay, Jake, Finn and Smiley come across three Never-Sharks who challenge Smiley to a Wreck Race through the bay.Unknown to Jake and Finn Captain Hook and his crew enter the bay using the Squidailus in hopes of finding pearls hidden within the bay and ends caught in the middle of the race between Smiley and the other Never-Sharks believing that they are the guardians to treasure Hook seeks, decides to get of the sharks.But Hook is later foiled by Smiley, Jake Finn and the rest of Jake's crew who arrived to assist using Submarine Bucky. The Never-Sharks reappear in the episode in the special '"The Great Never Sea Conquest".When the evil Mer-wizard, Lord Fathom is released from an underwater prison, he sets out to take over the Never Sea by awakening the legendary giant, three-headed serpent, the Strake.The Never-Sharks where among the various sea creature being control by Lord Fathom during his hostile take over of the Never Sea.During the final phase of the battle between Jake and Lord Fathom,King Neptune appears and tells Jake that all he needs to defeat Fathom and the Strake is to believe in himself. Using the powers of his sword, Jake finally defeats Fathom and the Strake. He then re-imprisons the Strake and destroys the Darklight Emerald, freeing Queen Coralie, Marina, Stormy, and the sea creatures.The Never-Sharks are last seen among the various sea creatures chasing Lord Fathom and Sinker away. Episode Appearances *"Undersea Bucky!" (first appearance) *"Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n" *Look Out...Never-Sharks! *"The Great Never Sea Conquest" Gallery Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!01.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n04.jpg Bones-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Hammer Head-Jake's Royal Rescue07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Skull&Shark-Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Fish Category:Males Category:Sharks